Various advertisement assignment systems are currently available to users. Some of these systems enable a user (e.g., an advertiser) to assign multiple advertisements to multiple advertisement slots, respectively. In certain instances, these assignments create conflicts that prevent advertisements to be properly assigned to advertisement slots. Current advertisement assignment systems are not able to deal with these conflicts.